


【镜梦】snéha

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 3





	【镜梦】snéha

从离开酒席之后，飞彩就一直紧紧抓住永梦的手十指相扣。永梦的手带着一丝凉意，无名指上的戒指甚至都要比永梦的手要温热几分。飞彩用中指摩挲着无名指上的钻戒，戒指内侧刻着他和永梦的名字，这一事实，让飞彩的嘴角又上扬了几分。

“上车了，飞彩。”

永梦抬起两个人牵着的手，示意飞彩先松开手，谁知道飞彩却会错了意，翻过永梦的手，在永梦的手背上落了一吻，甚至还有些得意的瞥了一眼四周，像是在炫耀一般。永梦看飞彩丝毫没有松开的意思，只能认命的以牵着手的姿态钻进了车里。还好驾驶区域和后座被好好的隔开了，有的时候永梦会庆幸，镜家在有些地方存在着一些没有那么平易近人的起居习惯。就算是飞彩不在意，但永梦还是有些不习惯在不熟悉的人面前，做出亲昵的动作，有时候飞彩会要求永梦下车前，进行一个上班吻；还有的时候，永梦不得不用一些亲昵的举动“讨好”生气的飞彩。飞彩总是执着于用各种方式拉近两个的距离，从两个人正式交往第一天起，飞彩就希望永梦能去掉“前辈”这一称呼，叫错了，就需要一个“吻”来作为“惩罚”，托这个的福，现在永梦已经能面不改色的接受飞彩的“小脾气”。

上车之后，飞彩更加肆无忌惮的将目光锁定在他的恋人身上，不今天开始应该叫伴侣了。今天的酒席，飞彩正式的将永梦介绍给了他的亲戚们，算不上什么正规的家宴，在这之前飞彩甚至预先打好了招呼，在确定所有人都接受了永梦的情况下，办了这场不算是“婚宴”的“婚宴”。酒席间的气氛，比飞彩预想的要热烈一些，特别是在长辈们发现几乎不沾酒精的飞彩，频频为永梦挡酒时，愈加热情起来，然而飞彩到最后都没有显示出一分醉态，让他们欣慰又失望。

飞彩干脆侧过身，用一种平常绝不可能出现的不规整的姿势，侧靠在座椅上，这个姿势能够更加方便的观察永梦。

“行李都收拾好了吗？”飞彩在半年前就执意请了婚假和年假，准备在蜜月旅行的时候在国外申请结婚。

“护照和机票放在鞋柜上的皮包里了。”永梦在飞彩的催促下，早就整理好了行李，两个人的行李箱就放在玄关处。因为飞彩直到出发前一天也安排满了门诊，下班之后就驱车接了永梦，并没有回家的他，似乎还是有些担心。

“那心情呢？”飞彩垂下眼，目光落在永梦的无名指上，就算在此刻飞彩还在害怕，也许永梦会在最后一刻反悔。

永梦盯着飞彩，突然笑了起来。

“飞彩你该不会是喝醉了吧？”永梦将右手叠在两个人相扣的手上，身体微微前倾，扬起头将目光对上飞彩有些飘忽的眼睛。

“你在瞎说什么呢，研修医。”飞彩的眼睛躲闪了几下，马上镇定下来，但是被酒精麻痹的大脑有些跟不上速度。本应该严厉的神情，因为永梦的笑容，反而变得像是闹别扭一般。于是永梦的笑容变得更加灿烂了。

“你叫错了，飞彩。我现在是儿科医。”永梦侧过脸，指了指脸颊，“飞彩要接受‘惩罚’哦。”

飞彩没有顺从永梦的要求，而是扳过永梦的下巴，轻柔的不带任何欲念的，碰了一下永梦的嘴唇。

“不是‘惩罚’。”喝醉的飞彩似乎比平常更加固执，急于表达些什么，却又无法直白的说出来。

“我知道。”永梦眨了眨眼，“可以让我靠一下吗？”

永梦保持着牵手的状态，凑到了飞彩身边，头靠在飞彩的肩膀上。飞彩的手很温暖，同样的飞彩的身体也很温暖，不管什么时候都散发着丝丝暖意。飞彩有规律的呼吸声，很快让永梦起了几分困意。

“飞彩准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”

飞彩的声音从永梦上方传来。

“那我也准备好了……”

永梦没抵住困意，声音越来越小。飞彩见永梦闭上了眼睛，将永梦放在自己膝盖上，从矮柜里拿出一条毯子，裹在永梦身上。永梦其实有些怕冷，只是他自己感受不到，打游戏的时候会不知不觉将自己缩成一团，同居之后，永梦很喜欢缩在飞彩周围，像是小动物寻找热源一样。每次飞彩问永梦冷吗，永梦总是眼也不抬的说没有，然后继续缩在飞彩身边。飞彩乐于永梦需求自己，特别是永梦在自己怀里总是很舒展，让飞彩得到极大的满足感。

飞彩因酒精而停止转动的大脑，完全放弃了思考，就这样看着永梦的睡颜直到目的地。飞彩牵着睡眼朦胧的永梦推开家门，就像永梦说的那样，飞彩常背的皮包放在玄关处的鞋柜上，两个同款不同色的行李箱，也放在玄关旁。永梦比飞彩多请了一天假，比起飞彩不得不利用碎片时间计划和整理出行准备，永梦有更多的时间去经营两个人的家庭，虽然飞彩积极的参与家庭时间，但不知不觉中，家里更多的事情，决定权都单方面的交给了永梦。从永梦搬进来后，家里的摆设、用具，依旧是飞彩喜好的风格，渐渐的消耗品的更换，飞彩几乎很难注意到。有一次飞彩拿着水杯，看了很久没回忆起自己是什么时候买的，然后永梦突然从别的房间探出身子，问飞彩喜不喜欢，因为觉得飞彩会喜欢，所以就买回来了。飞彩不讨厌这种感觉，这种感觉让飞彩再一次确认，永梦切实的走进了自己的生活。只是，自己呢？自己都为永梦做了什么？这场自顾自的旅行和“婚姻”，是不是自己一厢情愿，将永梦拉入了自己的世界。

“有什么还没装进行李箱吗？”因牵着手的原因，永梦踢掉皮鞋，单手拉开鞋柜取出了两双拖鞋，然后发现飞彩对着行李箱若有所思。

飞彩摇摇头，松开了永梦的手。永梦换好拖鞋，看着有些呆滞的飞彩，不由的又笑了起来，双手握住飞彩右手。

“今天早点休息吧。”

飞彩由着永梦带他回了卧室，永梦从衣橱里拿出两套依旧是同款不同色的睡衣，然后拿着自己的那份，进了浴室。永梦会将今天的西装放进浴室的干洗篓里，洗完澡会换上自己给他买的睡衣。干洗店的工作人员明天会来取要洗的衣物，在两个人假期结束后会再送回来，这是永梦今天给他发的sns提到的。同居之后，飞彩预约干洗的次数变少了。同居的第一个星期，永梦一边说着哪些衣物完全可以在家里洗，一边把穿过的衣物放进了洗衣机，从那之后，连预约干洗店的工作也自动归给了永梦。

飞彩站起来，打开衣柜的门，衣柜里整齐的摆放着两个人的衣物，左边的柜子是永梦的，右边的是飞彩的。让飞彩意外的是，永梦比自己更擅长收拾起居，甚至比起自己更加细心。飞彩和永梦交往了三年，同居了两年。飞彩环视了卧室一周，除了床头的游戏机和书柜里的游戏盘，很难分辨出这是属于他们两人同居的卧室。不知不觉中，左边的柜子没有了颜色鲜艳的T恤，那些衣物慢慢的被衬衫和偏成熟风格的衣服替换掉了，西服是飞彩送给永梦的。自己送给永梦的衣物都好好的熨烫过，挂在衣柜显眼的位置。飞彩看向自己的那边，永梦买的家居服，好好的叠在格子里，依旧是自己喜欢的风格，面料很舒适，飞彩在休息日的时候，大部分时间都在穿这套衣服。

永梦从浴室里出来，就看到飞彩有些颓然的站在衣柜前。喝醉后的飞彩，感情变得外露了很多，也许别人看不出来，但是对于永梦来说，哪怕是一点点不同，也是珍贵的不同的飞彩。永梦拱进飞彩怀里，飞彩在疲惫的时候喜欢抱着永梦。这个秘密，是永梦在几次碰到飞彩做完大手术之后发现的。

“让我抱一下，就一会。”

永梦巡房完正好碰到了飞彩，飞彩将永梦叫到了办公室，本以为有什么重要的事情，结果飞彩却说出了这样的请求。自那之后，飞彩会在CR没有其他人的时候，从背后抱着永梦汲取几分钟的“电量”。看到宝生医生的时候，镜医生的语气都会变得温柔，这是永梦从护士那里听到的。值班护士甚至在早上看到拿着便当的永梦，会习以为常的笑着说“昨天晚上镜医生又做紧急手术了”。在两个人同居初期，永梦并不习惯飞彩在晚上会突然被急诊叫走，每次都会挣扎起来询问飞彩怎么了，到后来连眼也不睁的和飞彩交换一个吻，睡到闹钟响起床，带着两个人的早饭便当上班。

“你可以多依赖我一下的，飞彩。”永梦把头靠在飞彩的肩膀上，飞彩自然的环住了永梦。

“不可以。”飞彩拒绝的干脆，“我已经依赖你太多了。”

“哪里有。明明是我更依赖飞彩。”永梦听到这个答复，有些赌气的撅起嘴。

“上次的游戏我订错了，手柄也买错了。”飞彩皱起眉头，永梦在衣食住行上，完全摸清了自己的喜好，但是自己对永梦的爱好却一知半解。

“我都说没事啦。就算是老玩家，也会有订错店铺特典的情况。主机那么多，我自己拿的时候也会拿错对应的手柄，而且那个颜色我喜欢很久了，本来就打算年底就换新的。”说完永梦不禁发出笑声，“原来飞彩一直在意这些事情，我真的没想到，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“你不需要迎合我的。”飞彩抿紧嘴，环住永梦的手也紧了几分。

“终于说出来了。”永梦攀住飞彩的脖子，“原来飞彩喝醉还有这种效果。我从来没有迎合过飞彩。我做的这些都是因为我喜欢。”

“喜欢……”舌尖抵着上颚，平白多了一丝甜蜜的味道。

“我喜欢飞彩的品味，我喜欢和飞彩用一样的东西，喜欢飞彩认真工作的样子，喜欢……喜欢飞彩看着我时候……”永梦有些不好意思的低下头，“难道飞彩你不喜欢这样吗？”

“我当然喜欢，很喜欢。”飞彩语气里多了几分急切。

“相对的，飞彩希望我能依赖你，我同样也希望你能多依赖我一下。”永梦的眼睛弯弯的荡着笑。

“对不起……是我……太自大了……”

飞彩很早之前就明白，永梦一直在用他的方式来包容他，在两人的关系中，自己才是那个更加依赖对方的人。这一事实，让飞彩倍感不安和焦虑，本以为自己可以像当时告白说的那样，给永梦一个家，成为永梦的后盾。飞彩更加希望自己能成为一个合格的恋人和伴侣。原来自己的这份焦虑，也早被永梦看透了。

“我很喜欢飞彩……因为有飞彩，我才能一直向前走。虽然飞彩，有时候确实像‘小少爷’，可是这才是飞彩啊。如果飞彩太完美的话，我压力会很大的。就算是现在，飞彩前辈也一直是我努力的方向。”

飞彩紧紧的抱住永梦，把自己的头埋在永梦的肩膀里。是自己再一次忽略了恋人的感受，明明永梦一直在询问自己的感受，自己却没办法接受自己的“不完美”。永梦安静的任由飞彩抱着自己，不仅是飞彩，永梦自己同样也喜欢从飞彩的怀抱里寻求温暖。等等飞彩渐渐松了力道，永梦明白飞彩终于走出了自己的“死胡同”。

飞彩松开永梦，左手抵着永梦的左手，两人的戒指微微反射着卧室里橙黄色的灯光。

“明天准备好了吗？”飞彩再一次询问永梦，这一次飞彩没有躲闪永梦的目光，眼里有藏不住的柔情和笑意。

“准备好了。”

永梦用力的点点头，依旧像他24岁那样，剔透的像一块水晶。顿时飞彩觉得，自己的不安和焦虑就像一场“笑话”，不仅是永梦，其实自己也一直没变过。在情感面前，自己依旧是个笨拙的人。

还没换衣服的飞彩穿着合身的西服三件套，扣子扣到最后一颗，面上没有一分醉意，连头发都整齐的像是马上要出门上班，被这样的飞彩温柔的注视着，让永梦着迷不已。当然这是属于永梦的秘密。

“早点休息吧。我和飞彩一样，一直都在期待明天。”永梦解开了飞彩的领带，然后解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，这是只有自己能看到的飞彩。

“好。”

飞彩亲吻了永梦的脸颊，这是今天的第晚安吻，今晚也许还会有第二个，第三个，对于这点，飞彩并不确定。唯一能确定的就是，他想要亲吻永梦，在他生命的每时每刻。


End file.
